1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valves and in particular to valves of the type in which fluid flow through the valve may be regulated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of valve are known and often the details of the valve are specific to the application for which the valve is intended. However, known valves often present relatively poor characteristics especially with respect to leakage from the valve, efficiency and reliability of operation, particularly if a wide range of applications is envisaged.